Dreams: Luffy
by Mr Winchester
Summary: Part 2. After a terrible nightmare Luffy seeks comfort in the one person he cares the most about. Sequel to Dreams: Nami by LuffysPirateQueen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Notes: This is a two part story me and my friend LuffysPirateQueen made. This is the sequel so if you haven't read her story "Drems: Nami" please do, and I hope you enjoy our story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy sat there watching as his whole crew had been killed. He was helpless to save any of them. They all sacrificed themselves to try to save him. He had been captured just as Ace was years ago, and now was going to suffer the same fate. He begged them to just leave and forget about him, but he knew they wouldn't listen. The hardest was seeing Nami die. He had always saved her before when she needed him, but now he had to watch the woman he loved die right in front of him. As he sat there in tears the executioners raised their spears to end his life.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Luffy yelled.

They were finally thrusting their spears through his body and then…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled as he rose from his bed. He looked around and saw that it was his room on the Sunny. "Thank god. It was just a dream."

He sat up still panting from fearing that his dream was real. He finally got up and walked outside. He headed towards the women's quarters hoping Nami and Robin wouldn't mind him waking them up. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened and he saw a tired Nami.

"Luffy? What are you doing up?" Nami asked still half asleep.

"I had a nightmare. Would you mine if I stayed with you this time?"

"Sure that's ok with me." she replied.

"Thanks Nami. I hope Robin doesn't mind either."

"She's not here." she told him. "She said she's going to help Zoro keep watch tonight."

"Oh Ok."

They both got in bed and tried to get some sleep. Luffy remembered how scared Nami was the night she asked him to do the same thing for her. He thought this would help him go back to sleep since it appeared to have helped Nami that night.

"Hey Luffy are you still up"

Luffy turned over to face Nami. "Yeah. Why?"

"What happened in your dream that woke you up? You never seem scared of anything."

Luffy was quiet for a few moments but finally answered back. "I dreamt that you and the rest of the crew died saving me after I was captured."

Nami eyes widened in shock. She still remembered the day she read that Ace had died. She knew Luffy hated that he couldn't save him and probably feared that her or anyone else in the crew might end up dying. She put her arms around him to comfort him.

"Listen I'm always here if you need me. You've always been there for me in my time of need so I'll always be there for you no matter what it is."

Luffy smiled and put her arms around her. "Thanks Nami. I'm always happy when you're around. You always make me happy seeing you every day."

Nami smiled at his complement. "Thanks Luffy."

It didn't take them long to finally fall asleep after that conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy and the crew had finally found the One Piece and were celebrating on the ship. Luffy finally achieved his dream of becoming the Pirate King. While the rest of the crew was celebrating he left the kitchen where the rest of the crew was. He went towards his favorite seat of the Sunny for some alone time. Nami noticed he was gone and knew he was there. She went over and tried to get his attention once she saw him.

"Hey Captain how does it feel being the King now?" she asked.

He hopped down from his seat to stand next to her. "It feels great. How does it feel being the first person to draw a map of the whole world?"

"It feels great." she replied quoting her captain.

They were both happy that the other had achieved their goals. They stood their smiling for a few moments til Luffy finally broke the silence.

"Thanks for being with me through all of this Nami. I couldn't have done it without you."

Nami smiled. "Thanks and I was happy to help get you here with my navigating skills."

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

Nami had never thought about what she would do after they achieved their goals. It didn't take her long to make a reply though. "Hmm well it would be nice to visit my home again. I think either way I'd still stay with you and the crew though."

"Thanks Nami. I actually wanted to ask you something though."

Nami stared at him surprised. "Oh really? What is it?"

"Well since I'm the King now I realized every king has a queen to stand by him."

"Luffy why are you bringing that…" Nami tried to interrupt but Luffy continued.

"And you've been with me through everything, and there's no one else I can think of that I would want to be with me forever."

"Luffy are you…." she said starting to tear up

"Nami will you marry me and become my Pirate Queen?"

She covered her mouth shocked to hear this. She wasn't expecting that he would ask her that question.

"Yes! There's nothing more that I would want than to be with you!" she yelled as she hugged him.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and finally kissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy awoke and saw that him and Nami were really kissing. He thought that had all been part of his dream and didn't think any of it was real.

"Na… Nami? But why did you….? He tried to ask.

"You talk in your sleep and I heard how you want me to be you Pirate Queen." she said with a smile.

"Oh….." Luffy said embarrassed she heard all that.

"By the way in case if you were still wondering…"

"Yeah" he asked.

"The answer is yes."


	2. Update

**Hey everyone real quick I just wanted to point out that since part 1 was deleted by my friend on here, I remade Dreams: Nami on my profile. If anyone on here hasn't read the first one, or misses having that on here too, please read my version. Thanks again for liking this story, and hope you like my new one-shot.**


End file.
